Prince of The Blue Flame
by Lol58
Summary: When Equestria is in stake, who can help? Who can be a leader? Who can slove this matter, that no pony can? WAIT WHAT! Is Karkat! You have, fucking kiding me! He not fucking PONY!
1. Bad Feeling

Ch.1

Princess Celestia look that her kingdom with a bad feeling.

"Something doesn't feel right," she look that her kingdom.

"Your not the only one," a voice came to her.

It was her sister, Princess Luna with Discord.

"Look, we all have that feeling," Discord look that Celestia.

"I know, I got a letter from Cadance from the Crystal Empire," Celestia look that both of them. " I'm surprised that Twilight doesn't have the feeling."

"Maybe she doesn't feel as we feel," Luna look that Celestia.

Celestia didn't say anything she just keep her mouth shut.

"Isn't she alicron, is doesn't make-" Discord was cut of by Luna.

"Is better for her not to know, maybe . . . Is for the best," Luna look that the floor.

Everyone didn't make a sound instill Discord speak up.

"What, are waiting for!" Discord look that Celestia and Luna.

Both of them knew, what Discord was saying and shake there head. They went to a secret room that, only three of them knew knew about, it was emergency. The feeling they felt wasn't normal at all.

In other place . . .

"Darm you fuckass."

There was Karkat, in his room in front of the computer.

"Were is future karkat, he said he will be online," Karkat was getting even anger. " Three day future my ass."

Karkat was mad, himself from the future told himself he will be online. Is doesn't make any scene, that future self told him yesterday he be online next day and didn't show up. Even if he was three day in the future is still bullshit no matter what.

"I not fucken care anymore, let future karkat get mad I waited all day."

So Karkat logout he sat back of his chair.

"What the fuck do, I do now."

* * *

I'm Lol58

Hope you like it so far

Lol

this so going be over the top cupcakes

Heheheheheheh

See you next chapter


	2. Terrible Leader

ch.2

Karkat was by himself, he still didn't get was, all that was about. He remember as if it were fucken yesterday since it was fucked yesterday. But it seem that wasn't the case, you seem that your future self was in panic and talking all weirdly for some reason, that you didn't fucken understand.

Yesterday . . .

* * *

As every fucken day you are alive, as other trolls who still alive Kanaya, and Terizi as well Gamzee but has been hiding. Aradia who also still alive but you not know how but better not to ask question. The same time other trolls who . . well . . . death. You also, not care about "the human." Maybe . . . you do fucking care.

"Hey, Karkat," Kanaya walk in to his hive.

"Oh, hey Kanaya what are doing here," Karkat look that Kanaya.

"I'm going to meet Porrim and-"

"What do you want Kanaya."

"Well what about," Kanaya give a long pause."You come with me."

"Why?"

"You been like about a few days in here and -"

"Alright."

"Hey you not have to mean Karkat you going, wait what?!"

"Your right."

"Uh?!"

"Look, I'm not in the mood to be fighting so let go."

Kanaya was confused but did say anything

So you went, you didn't care but Kanaya seem happy you guess your little happy as well. It been long time since you felt a little happy. As the day pass by you saw everyone who were death was there. A big surprise, not really.

"Hey, look, who show up," Cronus telling everyone.

"Hahah that, funny _fuckass," _Karkat didn't care.

Everyone was happy that you came even Meenah.

"Is fun, karkitty," a voice said.

It was Nepeta looking that you.

"Is a party enjoy life," Nepeta said and walk way and started to chat chat with Feferi.

Wasn't to you, a party but than again, they are all a ghost. What the fuck do you know. So you try but backfire and again you fucken hate everyone even more. So you went on the side line looking that everyone.

"Look that you," it was Meenah looking that you."As a fell leader you see your teammate all death."

You did know that she was right behind you. You weren't in the mood to here her bullshit.

"What do you want?"

She began to talk, you didn't listen you know that your a terrible leader and you wish you can change it but is to late.

"Look, here I know!"

Everyone stop and look that both of you.

"Look if I knew then What I know now, to dive in, to dow down, I would change it."

"Well to bad."

You were mad you know the truth but you hate it when people bring it up.

"Uh? Right everyone he is a worst leader! I bet if you got a new group you lose them or get KILL!"

No one said nothing I bet it was true you are a worst leader ever, that the reason why you lock yourself.

"No what! FUCK YOU! AND ALL OF YOU!" You give the middle figure."I'm leaving."

No one stop you, and so you left. You went to your hive again but you were in rage. You look that the computer, someone what to talk to you online.

" How the fuck is it."

It was . . . WAIT WHAT?! Future Karkat?!

"What the fuck!"

You check, what this fuck ass want.

* * *

Lol

Hey guys

What do you think of the story so far

Lol

Anyway . . .

Lol58 is out

PEACE!


	3. Puzzle

Ch.3

- FUTURE carcinoGeneticist [FCG] 3 DAY FROM NOW began pestering CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] -

CCG: WHAT!

CCG: I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FUCKASS.

FCG: WOW MAN LOOK NOT HAVE TO BE MAD.

FCG: I MEAN MEANUHUG

CCG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I CAN TALK WHAT EVER I WANT CRYING OUT LOUD YOU ARE FUTURE KARKAT WHAT THE HELL

FCG: JUST SHUT UP!

CCG: UM . . .

FCG: LOOK I NOT KNOW HOW TO PUT INTO WORDS

CCG: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ASSHOLE WHY ARE TALKING ALL WEIRDLY AND

FCG: NOT HAVE FUCKEN TIME! ENLISHCTGVDX

CCG: UH . . .

CCG: HELLO?

CCG: FUTURE ME.

CCG: FUCKASS.

CCG: . . .

That was werid you waited for few minutes then you about to ceased responding to memo because future Karkat didn't answer or something.

FCG: DTVS F2F J

CCG: OH YOU BACK

FCG: SHUT UP!

FCG: LOOK I NOT HAVE TIME

FCG: I'M IN PANIC AND

CCG: AND WHAT?

CCG: HELLO NOT AGAIN FUCK ASS

FCG: LISTEN!

FCG: I WILL TALK YOU TOMORROW!

CCG: FUCKASS THAT THE HELL

FCG: STOP CALLING FUCKASS

FCG: FUCKASS

[FCG] ceased responding to memo.

CCG: HELLO?

CCG: FINE I WILL TALK TO YOU TOMORROW.

CCG: BETTER BE THERE.

CCG: FUCKASS.

[CCG] ceased responding to memo.

You waited for future Karkat to come online but he didn't. It leave you puzzle and for that you no longer mad. Why was future karkat in panic and all weirdly. It like he couldn't type anymore it doesn't make any sense. It left you wonder all day.

That was yesterday . . .

* * *

This was today, Karkat still wonder he sat back of his chair. Then out of no where a light white thing came it was so bright Karkat coudn't see, it was like he went blind.

"What the."

Karkat woke up he was on the ground, he felt grass was on his face. His eyes was back to normal he could see that he was in a forest somewhere. It was dark and spooky but he wasn't sacred, not one bit.

"I have a fucken headache."

Karkat touch his head it felt weird . . .it was like . . it was like . . . what. Karkat look that his hand.

"WHAT THE FFFFUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKK."

It wasn't hand but like a animal feet and you not have fucking clothes on. Only animals have it but your not a animals your a trolls. You look at yourself your body color is gray and not only that but you have four leg.

"What?"

Karkat have two pair wings and not only that you have a pointly thing on your head.

"Ow."

As well you look the back you still have associated zodiac sigh on your well . . flank and a tail.

"What happen to me!"

"Your a," a voice said with a surprise tone

Karkat look up is was a horse with a pointedly thing on her head head and wings. She have deep purple eyes and a dark indigo mane and tail in a hime cut with pink and purple streak running through, she seen a little surprise for some reason.

"ALICORN!" She said with a surprise tone.

"Um what," Karkat got up it feel weird low.

She look around Karkat, that his wings wing and that pointedly thing on his head.

"Your cutie mark,"she point at Karkat's flank." Is wired but than again I not know your skill."

She give a small laugh.

"Oh, I forget," she give her hoof to Karkat."My name is Twilight, Twilight Sparkle."

* * *

HELLO

I hope you enjoy my story

Lol

See you in next chapter


	4. The Solution

Chapter 4

Twilight look that this weird alicorn. Is this the one you call is this the one who can help. You could tell is a colt actually is stallion he . . . small. He just look at you he mostly, like he didn't understand, you just want a hoof shake. You try to remember why you did this, it was because this morning.

This morning . . .

* * *

It was early this morning you couldn't sleep, you have terrible feeling, and for what?! You were in your bed, Spike was sleep it was still dark out you check the time it was to early. Everyone in Ponyville must been sleep you got off from your bed.

"Spike," You try to wake up Spike."Spike I have a bad feeling, do you think I should reported to Princess Celestia about this."

He just mumbled something, you try to talk to him again but he was little grumpy. You told yourself to leave him alone. You went out from your home and started walking you thought that, maybe, is because you didn't sleep well. You didn't know how long you walk but the same time you thought to yourself.

"Mmmm."

No! This is real, you can't shake it you _ need _to find the problem and you _need_ to slove it quick.

"What are you thinking, Twilight?" a voice said.

You know who it is, is Fluttershy, and you were right.

"Why are up so early, Fluttershy?"

"Um . . . Twilight is not, that, early. Is well . . . Daytime," Fluttershy look down to the ground with her shyself again.

You look up, she was right the sun is up. You guess that you walk so much, you did not know the sun have grid.

"Um. . . Twilight you didn't answer my question."

"I just have a bad feeling."

"Are you sick?" Fluttershy look worried.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe your book can you tell?"

You thought, she was right. Your book! They always have the answer.

"Thank you Fluttershy."

You rush to get to you home.

"Twilight, I'll be your home because-"

You run so fast you didn't hear Fluttershy, of what she was try to said. You know that she will come to your home for some reason. You reach home.

"SPIKE!" You call him.

Spike wasn't there, you did not waste a second you check all the book with your power. Then this one book you saw, you did not remember seeing it or having it, but you did not care.

"Mmmm."

The book look burn in the front and the back but not inside. You couldn't read the title, because it was burn, but you started to read the title anyway but you couldn't. So you started to read inside. It was a spell book.

"Come on, come on."

By pages, by pages then you saw this spell, to call somepony who can help in any way possible, in any part of the world, in any part of the universe, even a universe that no pony ever known.

"That it!" You look that the spell with excellent."here go."

You didn't think twice, you need somepony you close your eyes, think hard.

"Mmmmmm . . .uhh," you felt as if . . .as if." UUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then everything was peacefully it took a lot of energy from your body you woke up still standing. You open your eyes and find yourself in Everfree Forest. You thought why you were here maybe the spell backfire or that you did something wrong you walk around but then you hear a voice.

Ow."

You try to find who ever is that pony, then to your surprise you find that pony a boy but you were stunned.

"What happen to me!" He look all shock.

"Your a," you couldn't talk, you were surprised.

A gray coat with messy black mane, wings, and . . . A HORN!

"ALICORN!" You said.

"Um what," he said all weirdly.

You look around him, that his wings and his horn.

"Your cutie mark," you point at his flank." Is wired but than again I not know your skill."

You give a small laugh, to help him, but you guess he did not understand it.

"Oh, I forget,"you give a hoof to him."My name is Twilight, Twilight Sparkle."

And that is up to now . . .

* * *

Lol

Hope you like it

I'm done of the back story . . .

For now

Now the action can begain


	5. What Going On!

Chapter 5

Karkat look that Twilight, he look like her well . . . Almost.

"Well the fuck am I?" Karkat look that Twilight.

"We are in the Everfee Forest," Twilight look that the alicorn. "Um . . .You have grass on your face."

"Oh," Karkat it of his hoof.

Then in out of, no where Twilight heard a grower for Karkat he didn't hear anything. Twilight never like to be in this forest by many reason.

"Let go," Twilight look that him."Um . . . What your name."

The sound got louder.

"What that?" Karkat ask.

"No time, we have to go!"

"No."

"What?!"

"I'm staying, and find what ever making those sound."

"Is to dangerous!" Twilight yell.

"I'm not scared."

"What happen if you have to fight it."

"Then, let me fight it, I not fucken care if I die."

Twilight look that him, was he crazy, brave, or a . . .

"Grrrrrrrrr," a voice came.

Twilight was scared she doesn't want to stay any longer.

"LET GO!" Twilight begain running she, usng her magic to lift Karkat.

"Uuuuuuhhh?!" He said.

"No, no, no," Twilight try to find a way out.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG."

She was even more sacred, but she know a spell. YES! That was her only opinion, and without a second she use it, and she and Karkat was gone of Everfree Forest.

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

"Hey Sollux," Aradia flew to Sollux.

"Hey Aradia," Sollux said.

"I heard what happen, is Karkat alright?"

"I not know but . . ."

"Mmm?"

"Where did you heard it from."

"From Vriska."

"Oh. Well after KK left, Kankri was mad, and not only that he left without any word, he to didn't speak all day?!"

"Wow."

"It was like he refuse to speak anymore."

"Why?"

"No one know and anyway he want to be alone. He won't say it but he will show it."

"Wait? He to?"

"Well yeah. Kanaya, went to KK's hive today didn't come out and didn't want to talk."

"Well, Kanaya did make Karkat go . . . did she lame herself, of what happened."

"No," it was Kanaya walking torward them.

"Oh hey Kanaya," Sollux look that her.

"Hey Sollux, and Aradia anyway I want to Karkat's hive again not to long go, he did not respond."

"Uh?" Sollux and Aradia said together.

"Well he didn't say anything and before you said it I know he still his hive."

" How do you know?" Aradia ask Kanaya.

"I know if he leave his hive," Kanaya look that Aradia.

"I'm half-death and half-alive and I know that KK-" just then someone cut Sollux of.

"Can you help me?" It was Porrim. "Kankri still won't talk, even getting Cronus to trigger him and even bugging him, It didn't work."

"Sure," all of them said.

* * *

Long time no see

Lol

Anyway where did Twilight go with Karkat?

Why did Kankri stop talking?

What happening?!

And where is my soda?

Oh, here it is.


	6. Hush

Ch.6

Karkat woke up, he find himself under stack of books. He got out even low was hard, no hand.

"Where the fuck am I?" Karkat said.

He was in a place where there a lot of books. He began to walk around look for that horse with that thing on her head and wings. There was a mirrored in place he look carefully and gleefully.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Karkat was in shock.

He look even more carefully his boy were grey but his eyes were normal. He look that his hair was the same a little bit untangle.

"Maybe I should brush my hair."

He began to touch his hair.

"OW!"

He stab himself with that big point object on his head.

"Stupid thing!"

He could see his horn.

"That lest I still have my . . . Horn."

Small as ever he thought to himself why he did see his horn before maybe because his hair was on the way. He look that the back a tail. And . . .

"UH?"

A tail it look the same as his hair. He look that his wrings a little anyonned low. He try to fly just like Davespirt but couldn't' t and fall to his face.

"Fuck!"

He look back that his wings as well his flank it seem his signed was candy red.

"FUCK NO!"

Then he head a voice. A shy voice . . .

* * *

"I try everything he still won't speak," Cronus said.

"Try harder!" Porrim yell that Cronus.

"We all did," Sollux said."is not his wrong doing, may is a good thing he doesn't talk I mean I not want to hear his long speech. Shit is annoyed."

"Let me try," Porrim push Cronus side and walk to Kankri under a tree by himself."Look I understand you are angry but l let talk it out."

Kankri just look that her and walk way.

Kanaya, Sollux, and Aradia they all look that Porrim.

"This isn't over," she yell that Kankri as he walk way."that plan fell, OK here his other-"

"Do you know where is Karkat?" A voice said.

They all look even Cronus it was Vriska.

"What do you mean?" Kanaya look that her.

"I mean he not their I went into his hive and he not there, get it rainbow drinker!"

"But . . . How did you got in."

"I use my dice," Vriska said all supported."all I see is his chair on the ground and a weirded memo."

"You went on his computer?!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Just because I want to, he wasn't there so I look it seem he is fighting himself onces again-"

"Then were his he?"

"Great! ONE is not talking and the other went missing," Porrim said with a mix emotion she signed." Hope they are alright. Something isn't right not one bit!"

She cross her arm, she look around that the younger tolls they were worried but not Vriska.

"Shit," she said.

* * *

Sorry guys I'm late but here you go.

I'm not in the mood to talk.

No lol for now pack to work.


	7. Meeting Somepony

Chapter 7

Karkat look behind him a shy horse it look like she/he wanted to cry. You believe is a is girl who else would have pick hair.

"Um. . . " You were speechless.

Is this her hive/home?

"I sorry but, why did say that word to me"he/she look that you.

You know that is a girl, 1,000% is girl.

"Say what?" You sound confused.

Her coat is yellow and three . . . thing? On her um, flank.

Oh shit! She started to cry, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.

"Hey um . .is um, i wasn't say to you I didn't mean, I sorry," You walk in for of her." I'm . . .I'm sorry."

I hurt you, say sorry than to see someone crying. You sit down next to her putting you um, hand/hooves? On her head. You wish you were this kind to your team before You fuck up. She stop crying.

"Thank you, but,"she look up that you."You said a bad word."

"I did?" You put your hooves down.

"Yes."she said down next to you.

"And that is?"

"The f word."

"The f word?"

"Yes."

"Fuck?"

She gasp like she was in shock.

"Never, ever said that word."

You didn't understand, you always say fuck. No one mind but why was it a big deal?

"Um. . .no."

She stared to cry again.

"Okay, okay, I will try to not say it, I promised, just pleased not cry."

You never back out of a promised, and you never will. You stand up, your wings pop out. You hate went that happen.

"Your. . .your a alicorn?!"

"Yes?" You look that didn't she know, that other said you were.

You guess she was right. Where is she, anyway?

"I'm sorry my Prince,"she bow down.

"Hey, you don't need to do that.

"But your a Prince."

"So!?"You said."it feel weird, I just the same as you, I'm no God, I'm just me."

Wait, did she say you was a Prince? if it true or not is still doesn't change the fact that you, just you, you don't need THIS! You see Meenah acting all high just because color of her blood. You never like, she always making people do stuff that isn't right. You couldn't take it anymore and so you quit, you no longer want to be a part of anything to do with her. In which now she hate you because of it.

"Wow, you are a true leader," she said.

You were surprised than shock.

"I'm no leader,"you put your head and ear down and began to walk away from her.

You sit down away, your whole body looking way from her.

"I always fu, I mean, I mess thing so bad that . . .I," You didn't want to say it.

"I get it," she said." My name is Fluttershy."

You look up, face to face.

"My name . . . Karkat, Karkat Vantas."

Then out of no where light white thing came AGAIN, it was so bright you coudn't see AGAIN, it was like you went blind, AGAIN.

* * *

Lol

Hey everyone

I guess karkat no longer can say the f word

ANYMORE!

Lol

only if he forget

Heheheheheheh

I wonder :|

What happen next

Lol

What do you think?

HONK :o)


End file.
